User blog:GSFB/Balrog vs Behemoth (God's Demon)
Behemoth (God's Demon) vs Balrog a Living Siege Tank of Hell's armies vs a Giant Demon of Might WHO IS DEADLIEST? Stats X-Factors 1. Size and strength While Balrogs are huge, dwarfing modern day elephants, the Behemoths dwarf the vast majority of demons in hell, and every demon in the "God's Demon" universe towers over normal unenhanced lost souls. Indeed, Behemoths approach Mumakils in their size. Theur strength is enormous as well, capble of demolishing stone and soul walls (soul walls are s-called because they are built out of souls magically reshaped into a fleshy brick form), and their hammers can smash demons like nothing. Balrogs are strong, but they are not as big or as strong as the Behemoths. EDGE: Behemoths 2. Experience Behemoths are the fallen souls of cruel East Asian Emperors, reshaped into hideous giant beasts of war. Though they have lost their memories of life on earth, save for some short snippets, they have retained at least some sentience. In Hell, they have served centuries, if not millenia for some, in defeating both fallen angels and the lethal species of hell, from Abyssals (the native fauna of Hell, some of which are, like the behemoths, ginormous. Can fell fallen angels) and the Salamandrine men, one of the indigenous sentient races of Hell that lived there long before the fall of Lucifer and his rebel angels. Balrogs, on the other hand, are fallen Maiar, a type of supernatural being that, like the godlike Valar, existed since before creation. The Maiar in power are more on par with angels, demons and Djinns, and aided creation by joining the Valar in a battle of music, singing the blueprints for the future creation. Later some Maiar allied with Melkor, the most powerful of the Valar, against the rest of the Valar, and terrible wars insued. These rebel Maiar mostly morphed into the mighty Balrogs, and have fought for countless eons. Although the Behemoths have extensive combat experience in Hell, the Balrogs fought since before creation, from the singing ballad battles before creation to the war of wrath against the Valar. Yet what we must remember well is that the Behemoths are always controlled by Demon Minor Mahouts, fallen angels who are veterans both of the War in Heaven (a terribly gruesome and brutal conflict, compared to the musical combat of the alar and Maiar at the beginning of time, which had no mass casualties and KIAs.) and countless wars that occurred after the fall from Heaven (With the Fall, Lucifer dissappeared, and the fallen angels waged war not only against the Abyssals and Salamandrine men, but against each other four countless eons. Demons have the ability to take the powers of those demons they defeat in battle, becoming stronger as well). The Combined experience of the Behemoths and Demin Minor Mahouts outweighs the experience of the Balrog EDGE: Behemoths 3. Weaponry Melee/short range: Though the Behemoth has four massive legs and feet, good for giving crushing kicks and stomps, the Balrog has clawed hands and feet, huge devil horns, and a fiery body that can grow more fiery by the sheer wil of the Balrog. Though the Behemoth can bite, the teeth and faces of some Behemoths are lacking, as if the animal is rotting in the face while alive (this is not the case; it oly mimics this appearance). Meanwhile the Balrog has huge facial fangs and a fiery throat that can add to any hideous bite it might inflict, as well as a mane of fire and darkness. Every Balrog has horns, while only a few of the Behemoths do, and these have a crown of horns, formidable enough for fure but not as effective in relative designed as those of the mighty Balrogs, and as already mentioned the vast majority of Behemoths sport not horns. Behemoths are used to intense heat, being from Hell, so the Balrog's body-fire might not damage them much, if at all, but the claws, horns and fangs of the Balrog will be more suited to close quarte combat than the legs and feet of the Behemoth, despite their greater size and reach, so Balrogs get the melee department Mid range: The Heavy Bone-Hammers, each with the mass of three Fallen Angels, are far, far larger and have more range than the Balrog sword, and they also pack far more punch. Though the fiery blade of the Balrog is a terrible striking and stabbing weapon (though more suited for striking than slashing, as the weapon is slightly curved at the top), the Heavy Bone Hammers of Behemoths can smash even large demon majors, multiple ones, with a single downward plunge or sideways swipe. Behemoths get the edge Long range: The Chin blade and retractable neck of the Behemoths are useful both in demolishion and combat, and though they are used quite effectively against demonic troops, they are better designed to smash through walls, those made of souls or even stone. Meanwhile the Balrog packs a fiery whip of terrible force and fury. Indeed, the Giant (Mountain Sized!) magical spider Ungoliant, which nearly ate Melkor/Morgoth, was only kept from its ultimate snack when a horde of Balrogs flew at it and cracked their terrible whips, implying that the whips are their most powerful weapon. I can imagine that with one or several whip strikes the Behemoth will come near to a panic retreat, but the Demin Minor Mahout, remembering the spike embedded in the Behemoth's heads, will tap the spike, making sure that the animal knows that retreat is "Death", so the Behemoth will continue fighting. However, if the mahout is slain by the Balrog... Balrog gets the long range edges Special: While the Behemoths are bio tanks, capable of great resistance to injury and demonic magical assault, the Balrogs are terribly powerful demons, perhaps more so than Demon Majors (though considering that demons take the powers of demons they kill, and since demons fought each other for countless eons and then with the recent civil war between Sargatanas, King of Adamantinarx, and Beelzebub, the leader of Hell appointed by Satan before he dissappeared, the demon minor mahout alone may prove far more powerful than the Balrog after all!). Yet Demon minors have powers of their own, such as magical glyphs they can fire like projectiles against their enemies, and come equipped like the Balrog with demonic weaponry; they will most likely have swords, knives, perhaps even bows and arrows (they have them in hell, along with fiery arrows). These projectile weapons will have better range than those of the Balrog, and could distract the demonic giant enough for the Behemoth to achieve a lethal blow of its mallets, perhaps in a surprisingly quick victory... The major advantage of the Balrog is its power of flight: While the Balrog known as Durin's Bane had his flying powers stimmied by Gandalf's sorcery during the duel at the bridge of Kazadum, Balrogs naturally fly. Meanwhile only some demons in Hell retained their ability to fly after the Fall, and it is unknown at this time as to whether Demon Minor Mahouts can fly, though since they use ground vehicle monsters and fight on the soil, they most likely don't. They can compensate for this by using projectile glyphs and, if they have them, fiery bows and arrows, But flight is a major advantage here, and as proven in the pacific theatre of WW2, when carrier aircraft fought heavily fortified battleships, air dominance is a crucial factor to victory. Still, the Balrog will eventually come down, and despite his own formidable magic he has no projectile weapons, unlike the Demon Minor Mahouts. And he is outclassed in a hand to hand combat fight with a behemoth. EDGE: BEHEMOTH BATTLE On the tarry plains outside the Hellish city of Adamantinarx, A Great Black Behemoth walks. Ridden by a sniveling, connivying Demon Minor, the Behemoth suddenly recalls strange memories of a life it once had but could not either fully remember or understand, a life involving cold steppes and warfare on horseback, firing arrows and howling in some forgotten central Asian dialect. The monster humed, looking out for signs of enemy troops from the enemy city of Dis. Meanwhile, behind a large jagged rock, a Maiar spirit, a Balrog, listens, observing its new realm. It had been only days ago that the Wizard Gandalf had defeated him in battle, using a curse that sent him here, to a realm totally alien. This was an odd, miserable land, which had a stench that the beast compared to the great halls of Morgoth, back when Middle Earth suffered an age of darkness. As it listened, it sniffed, smelling the Behemoth, and its mahout. Curious, the giant demon left the shelter of the rock, and saw the giant, monstrous soul, and the smaller demon on top. The beast and its rider froze. "Well well, it seems the warriors of Dis, the soldiers of Beelzebub, can grow mightily large indeed!" The Demon mahout said, smiling with mischevious glee. The monster bellowed, kicking up tar dust. The Balrog in answer generated highly intense flames from its hide, and generated a fiery sword. "Well, like I haven't seen that trick before!" the Demin Minor snorted, "And a bad one too; Hell's prisoners don't burn so easily, giant!" The Balrog, cursing the demon in primeval Maiar tongue, charged towards the Behemoth. The Monster, edged on by the mahout, likewise charged, readying its massive bone hammers. The Balrog studied its opponent; its huge dual hammers, its four massive legs, its great jaw, its horns, and the tiny rider on it. He figured he could take the small demon with ease, but the Behemoth would be a hard opponent to fight from the front; had to hit it from behind, or above. Roaring with a volcanic throat, the Balrog leaped up just as the hammers of the Behemoth came down, striking the soil. The Balrog struck the brute on the head, cutting off several horns and slashing the forehead. Blood began to flow on the Behemoth's face, stinging the eyes. The Balrog then tried to strike the mahout as well, but the Demon Minor hid behind a shield, a weapon that the demon used during the war in Heaven. Flying upwards, the Balrog turned, and set its burning eyes down on the monster. While the Behemoth looked around for its enemy, the Demon minor looked up and glared. This was a flier, the mahout thought. As the Balrog prepared a dive attack, the demon minor generatd a pale green and white glyph between his hands, and then sent up upwards into the eyes of the Balrog. The Balrog roared in pain, the glyph dissentegrating into blue sparks. The demon minor then pulled out his arrows, lighted them on fire at the ends with his powers, and fired a volley at the flying demon. Surprisingly, the fires of the arrows burned even the Balrog, but the burning made it intensely angry, and it flew down at a speed of 200 mph. Before the Demon minor could jump off his beast the Balrog colloided with the Behemoth, striking its back and sending its sword through the demon minor and partly into the soul beast. The Behemoth roared, wide eyed with fear and pain as the Balrog generated his fiery whip and slash the monster repeatedly, wrapping the whip around its midsection at one time. The sword struck the neck of the Behemoth as the monster kicked and eventually bucked the Balrog off, sending it a thousand yards away into a pile of Obsidian rocks. Turning around, the Behemoth saw its enemy in the distance, and was about to turn away and flee to the safety of Adamantinarx when it regained more memories of its former life: Seeing cities fall, felling hordes of Russian troops on their own turf during the winter, pillaging parts of central Asia, and speaking eye to eye with several of what must have been three hundred wives or so. It also remembered the fury, the quick anger, the barbarian way of revenge and retribution. It was not going to stand for this type of insult, this type of attack, this petty strike in the back by a demon, no matter how powerful or of what rank. Glaring, the Behemoth charged, shaking the hellish earth. The Balrog, shaking its head from the impact of the fall, slowly recovered, rising up. Its wings were busted by the fall, as well as a kick the monster had given it as it was thrown up; they would not work, not for a while. It felt itself, sensing that its current form could not contain its Maiar spirit if it took more damage. The great beast was strong, very strong. Its kind could have been useful in the wars against the elves and the Valar, it thought. So odd, indeed, that such beings could be so strong, since, as he already sensed using his powers, that the beast was a human spirit, long departed from its earthly flesh. It felt the earth trembling. Turning quickly, it saw the Behemoth charging, almost upon him. The creature was faster than it had thought. Nervous, yet incensed, the Balrog generated his sword and whip again,one in each hand, and waited for the monster to arrive. The Behemoth readied its bone hammers and its neck, ready to strike out. As the two Titans collided, somewhere in the distance, an Abyssal moaned. The Behemoth's face was wrapped in the fiery whip, the sword penetrating an eye, severing a cheek and slicing into the shoulder. At the same time, the Balrog was impald by the brute's chin blade, penetrating the fiery form with ease. The Balrog roared in pain and fright, and as it was raised by the head of the Behemoth it cursed the soul and fired red lightning and demonic magic onto it. The Behemoth shook, its mind on fire, its muscles near collapsing. But it remained standing, and with both hammers at the same time it struck the Balrog in the head, flattening it like a pancake. The Balrog's body went black instantly, no flame to be seen. Shaking its head, the Behemoth retracted its neck, using its mallets to shove the body off of its chin blade. Putting one of its huge feet on the Balrog, crushing its midsection, the Behemoth yelled in its former East Asian tongue. "For Sargatanas, Ruler of Adamantinarx!!!" BEHEMOTH IS THE VICTOR!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles